Ninja's Of The Night
by The-Assassin-is-Here
Summary: 2 Ninja's living a new life for the rest of their highschool life. What the hell would happen? Well alot. (first fanfic suck at summeries) OCXAido and OCXZero
1. Chapter 1

"Well here we are," A girl who looked around about the age of 15 who had dark, straight, purple hair that went down to her ankles with light blue eyes, light pink lips and pale skin she wore a grey tank top with a skin coloured knitted cardigan and for her pants she wore long army print baggy pants and gray converse shoes she also had a small, suspicious, red dragon tattoo on the back of her neck not to mention the size she was... she was very small she had casually stepped out of the taxi.

"Yep!" This time a wavy, waist length, silvered haired girl who had slightly pale skin sea blue eye and pinkish lips she was quite tall she had a casual floral playsuit with a pair of light pink thongs she also had a white choker around her neck with a bell on it she also had a tattoo she had a pink cherry blossom leaf on her palm excitedly she stepped out the other side of the car waiting for the boot opened.

"Be quieter dimwit," the purpled hair girl hissed at silver when the boot opened "Anyways, Do you remember what we are meant to do for our mission?" Lifting up an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" unknowingly replied the girl not caring she had just said

*Sigh* "We have no mission so don't lie to me, you really are a dimwit,"  
**_- FLASHBACK-  
_**"Girls you have only been training your physical abilities," the beautiful women had spoke

"Yes and...? "They replied together questioningly looking at each other.

"Since both of u girls don't have enough **_ED-U-CA-TION_****, **both of you are going Cross Academy so until you have finished high school you **_will not_**be returning, now pack up your stuff the taxi will come in an hour got it?!"

Surprised they left the headquarters quickly as they could and went up to the orphanage said good bye to everyone then packed their bags and leaving sadly.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Once they were at the Principals office a man around his 30's wearing a dark violet, long sleeved, turtle neck shirt with a big dark green shawl with grey dress pants and white shoes. "WELCOME TO CROSS ACADEMY LADIES!"  
"_WTF is up with the headmaster?! And I think I'm going to be the second one who breaks that desk!" _The purple haired thought to herself then she spoke up and introduced herself cheerfully "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Akame Tskubaki and silver surfer here is Emiko Kiyoko,"

"EEEEEH! So BEA-," Emiko had cut the headmaster off of what he was about to say "Best idea to not say that in front of her ya' know," teasingly she had spoke "She gets pissed very easily,"

"Why the hell are u whispering in front of me?," Pissed off Akame left the room at night not remembering what the boss had warned them. Knowing the fact that she is very, very clumsy made it more or less dangerous for her after all she broke 5 bones got a toothpick in her little toe and lost consciousness once.  
stopping in her tracks she had a frightening memory came back in her head

**_-FLASHBACK-  
_**"MUM!DAD! NO! PLEASE STOP IF UR GOING TO TORTURE THEM THEN TORTURE ME INSTEAD!" a tiny young 9 year old girl scared but bravely stood up to them and shouted as loud a she could but they sadly did not hear her cause of her parents screaming in agonizing pain. Then suddenly her parents fell to the cold, hard concrete floor she wanted to help them but she could not because she was held back then one of the men came up to her licked her neck then she noticed the man had red eyes and sharp fangs "_A vampire?!" _she had frighteningly thought terrified she closed and then felt two painful pins in her neck when really they were the fangs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she had screamed her loudest while tears were running down her cheeks.

_** -END OF FLASHBACK-  
**_"Oy what are doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OH! So this how do authors note? Who cares about that anyway let's get on with da story *does the chicken dance* By the way this is my first fanfic that I ever made! Back to the story**

**AKAME POV  
**"Oy what are doing?" when Akame turned around she saw a tall boy around about the age of 14 he had blonde, wavy hair and slightly tanned skin "Oh! I'm just che-," she was cut to a loud noise "AKAME!"

"That dimwit," she smacked her palm on her on her head "Emiko I'm right here talking with a kid from the night class,"  
"Did you just call me 'kid'?"  
"Yep I give everyone nicknames,"  
"It's true she calls me dimwit even though she is joking," Emiko had popped into the conversation "Come on we have to go to our new dorms, oh by the way blondy is mine," Emiko had warned me while we had turned around to go to our dorms.  
"yeah yeah I know, he's not my type anyways," happy with my answer she nodded in return.  
**EMIKO POV  
**"Aka-"BAM! She left the room.  
"I'm so sorry that you had to experience that she's a major hot headed person, you probably already know our secret that we are keeping form the school and the vampires," I had tried my best to speak in my serious voice trying my best to not laugh.  
"Yes your leader had told me about that, so I'm putting both of you with day classes but Akame will be sleeping in the night class dorms to stop anything bad from happening to the day class students,"  
"Yes I understand, may I please ask you 2 favours?"  
"Yes please go ahead,"  
"thank you, first may I also sleep in the night class dorms so that she doesn't make a scene and secondly can both of us join the discipline committee  
"Fine, your dorm is D4,"  
"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you," I spoke very happily not caring what I just asked.  
"You don't need to," With reassuring smile I left to Akame.  
**NORMAL POV**

"The headmaster told me that we are staying in the night class dorms but we are going to the day class studies and we are also in the discipline committee," Emiko had informed her with all that she needed to know…for now.

**Tarny: I'm so SORRY that I didn't make the chapter longer and better but next time I SHALL!**

**Zero: You better  
Tarny: Eh! What are you doin' here?**

**Zero: Just to tell the readers that Tarny does not own the Vampire Knight serious or it's characters. **

**Yuuki: True story  
Tarny: Oh Yeah?**

**Yuuki: Yep!**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docume

**Tarny: OMG I AM REALLY SORRY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART I ONLY UPDATED LATE CAUSE OF DAMN HOMEWORK!  
Zero: What else...  
Tarny: Oh right yeah I created the song on this chapter so please tell me if it was good or not also if you want to use the song please message me and I will reply  
Yuuki: Good girl**

**AKAME POV**  
"HOLY SHIZ! This is our dorm?!" It looks so elegantly white in my opinion to much white and really unexpected... "Oy! Close your mouth you're not a goldfish!" I hissed at before packing my stuff away in the corner of the room I spot a wooden guitar  
"Shall I?"  
" Yes please,"  
"which song?"  
"_I Need To Know Why"  
_"sure,"  
I start to play the guitar and sing **(A/N: I haven't put the whole song just so you know):  
"**Heeeey what are you doing to me? Your makin me craaazy and for some reason you have confused my heart in my liiiife I need to knooow why?"  
"You, You have to tell me why, Why are you stuck in heeeaaad, I Need I must know why every time you talk to me I blush, full, on-"  
* KNOCK KNOCK*  
**EMIKO POV  
**'_Sh!t was that a vein that popped in her head' _ I had scaredly thought to myself.  
Oh that is why  
"Come in," she had basically been pissed but tried her best to be polite... good girl.  
"Hello my name is Yuuki and this is Zero, Nice to meet you, we are part of the discipline committee and we have to start work at this time so may you please get dressed into your uniform?" She was very polite for starters she had brown chestnut hair that went down to her shoulders and the day class school uniform just like the night but only dark navy blue she also had the same colour eyes as her hair. Weird huh?  
**YUUKI POV  
"**Zero is that vein popping out of her head?" I whispered to him but he just nodded in return and is that a light blush on his cheek?  
"Out!" The purpled hair girl shouted "We are going to get dressed so out!" yep you can tell that she is pissed like mad. Does she really like music that much?  
**ZERO POV**  
It's her I can't believe it's her my childhood friend before I moved here I can't believe she's here and still remembers that song. No wonder why there is a vein popping out of her head she still loves her music especially this song the song that her dad taught her before her parents died and she become just like me...

**Tarny: CUT!  
Zero: When is the action coming?  
Tarny: Very soon promise!  
Yuuki: Bye Bye!**

nt here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**Tarny: YES! I have now got the chance to do the fanfic whoop! Whoop! *starts doing the sprinkler*  
Yuuki: Tarny calm down please!  
Zero: She can't  
Eloise: Then onto the story *does the chicken dance* Oh, by the way Tarny does not own Emiko. I Eloise do own Emiko. Just letting ya know.**

Akame POV: '_Look who goes to our school, It's Zero, I remember the first time we met when we first met...'  
__FLASHBACK: _ A 5-year old girl is sitting in the corner of the Grand Vampire Ball trying to keep her patience of being kidnapped then having to fake of somewhat vampire's daughter until she was a loud to go or until her parents paid the money or hunt her and kidnappers down. The young girl was able to tell the difference between a vampire and a human not by personality or skin but by teeth and clothing. Human teeth were less white. The vampires also wear dark long clothes and have umbrellas in broad daylight sun. A young boy guarding or keeping an eye out of any fights or misshapes that were going to happen he was training to be a vampire hunter also being one of the two famous twins spots the young girl in the corner emotionless. He recognised her from somewhere or on something so he went to talk to the poor thing to see if she is alright.  
"Hello, are you alight?"  
" Yes, got a problem or something?" the girl kept looking forward and snapped at him this had clearly surprised the boy. young age big mouth.  
"Sorry I wa-"  
"Wait!" she stopped him from leaving which then he was really confused.  
"Do you know a missing girl called Akame Tskubaki?"  
"Err yes?"  
"Thank you for finding me..." The young girl smiled. How could he not remember her from the posters she is the daughter of the famous singer/song writer Takumi Tskubaki and to the famous Kiyomi Tskubaki the only woman vampire hunter that trained in ninja combat and Akame is going to take on her role as a ninja trained vampire hunter as well.  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
"You done yet?!" I asked irritated. I got dressed in the also stunning bathroom while Emiko got changed in the bed room. Bad Idea. She takes forever to get dressed. About after 10 boring minutes Emiko managed to get changed in her school uniform. I let Emiko go before me cause I needed to do some poking around. I looked around corners, in rooms that were isolated(?), and managed of a new song idea but no time for that now I have to work like a boss. When I got to the gate. Wow! I hear girly screams everywhere. _"Wow! What has happened to our generation?"_ I thought to myself while walking up to Zero to see what was happening. When walking to him I could hear girls say "Who is she," and "Why is her hair purple and very long?" and the boy's would say "Wow! Who's the small chick?" this really ticked me off gossiping about me when I can hear them. It came to a point when I was mad as f*ck I turned around suddenly "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" the whole area was silent no screaming no nothing. Everyone looked at me in a surprised look "Why so surprised?" now everyone was looking at me as if I'm an Idiot. "Oh," now I know "Hi..." just smile it off. Not working. "Hey! You were from before," The gates had to open at the exact time I opened my mouth. Suddenly I widened my eyes Kaname Kuran...

**Tarny: cliff hanger!  
Kaname: Why are you so annoying at times  
Zero: She is actually more annoying today  
Yuuki: I wonder...  
Tarny: Because I have year 7 Camp on Tuesday whoop! Whoop!  
Eloise: So you won't be able to update for a couple of days *sad face*  
Tarny: Sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tarny: I am Back from camp Bitches  
Eloise: Oh no  
Zero: She's back  
Tarny: And typing up more chapters :D  
Eloise: Yay! Time to get the popcorn  
Tarny: I'd like to thank these fanfiction peeps  
Lily(guest, ha! she wrote her name Eloise she is not a anonymous reviewer)  
thatanimechick  
COOLBoi**

Akame Pov: Kaname Kuran. His black hair, violet purple eyes that show death and his pale skin. I hate him I really do he was the one who killed my parents and turned me into what I am when I was kidnapped. Apparently my blood is special to vampires and I do not know what that is supposed to mean. Before walking away I shot a major death glare at him he looked calm but I can tell right now that he needs to say something to me. Hell I don't even want to think about him let alone talk to him. I suddenly felt heaps of glares at me I looked around and all the girls' eyes looked as if they wanted to kill me no torture me to death in flames. Love me or hate me like the hell I would care I hated him and that was all. I turned to look at him again this time he had something like sorriness in his eyes. I sharply turned around while Emiko had come with me to see if I was alright...

**Emiko Pov**  
"Akame are you alright," knowing that he killed her parents and made her into what she is got me worried as hell trust me if nobody was there just now she would have lost it and tried to or would have killed him in the most horrific way possible.

**Kaname Pov**  
Oh so she is one of the new girls at our school interesting seems like a new piece on my chess board. I feel a deathly glare at me it scares me but I try my best to look calm while girls are all glaring at her as if she was meeting death in the face she looked at me one more time she could tell as if I was saying sorry in my eyes and I was.

**Zero Pov**

Does she hate Kaname as well? If she does then I wonder why. Emiko had just left with her so that means she actually does now I need to know why she hates him and that's going to take a very long time. To stop the girls from killing her I had an Idea "She is the daughter Takumi Tskubaki," everyone looked in surprise with shocked faces " Oh my gosh how could we not know?" everyone had basically said including some of the vampires cause they defiantly knew her mum and dad and the answer is simple she hated people feeling sorry for her of what happened "But don't say that you're sorry about her parents cause you'll be the one that is sorry," I had warned them.

**Time skippy to the start of class**

Akame Pov  
"would the 2 new girls come up to the front of the class please," the teacher had spoken happily Emiko and I stood up from our seats and walked to the front of the class room. I start to speak first well that was until I opened my mouth when Emiko beated me to say my name "Yo! My name is Emiko Kiyoko!" why the hell is she happy "Akame Tskubaki," I say bluntly. I don't need any more friends Emiko, Zero and Yuuki will be my only friends here that I need no one else. They will just get in my way. Everyone including the teacher was surprised "Oh my gosh I'm sorry for your loss," in one fifth of a second a vein popped out of my head I glared at the girl with the same glare I gave at Kaname I start to take big heavy loud steps that you could hear a long way. "Akame!" Zero, Yuuki and Emiko shouted at me while to hold me back from killing the living sh*t out of the girl.

**Zero Pov**

"Damn she hasn't grown in size but she has DEFIANTLY grown in strength," I complain to Emiko while struggling to keep Akame from killing someone. Apparently Akame told heaps of stories's when her mum was teaching vampire hunter stuff plus Didn't I warn them to not tell her that they feel sorry for her. She has the least patience ever known to man. Seriously.

**Emiko Pov**

After ten minutes of Akame's hell and taking most of the students to the nurse's room cause of shock and everyone took Zero's warning seriously this time. Or she was about to murder you. "Akame are you alright? Are you more calm now? Do you need anything?" Good job Yuuki that is the only way to calm her down but that would take her twenty minutes to calm her down more quickly is ... "Chocolate," she says bluntly.  
"huh?"  
"Give me chocolate,"  
"Uh... Sure I'll get that for you now?"  
"Thank you,"

**Yuuki Pov**

The only way to make her less mad when she is mad as a bull is chocolate. Got it!

****  
**Tarny: Done!  
Zero: Your longest chapter  
Eloise: Yay! Tarny actually worked hard this time  
Tarny: I did? any way R&R**


	6. Black Out Day

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	7. Important message!

**Yo waddup? Just so you know this an important Authors Note. Why? Well that's simple I just simply broke my 6****th**** bone (right ring finger) and so with that I won't be able to update for awhile. I'm sorry but shit like this happens and life isn't full of rainbows and unicorns. Also if you have a review that has to do with my grammar and spelling well sorry for not being perfect!**

I would also like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my best mate Eloise BD


End file.
